Kanipan.
Kanipan. (かにぱん。) is an who often displays her username as (V)・∀・(V) in her video titles.Nico Nico Pedia. Her username means "bread of the form of the crab"YouTube channel and is a type of bread commonly found in convenience stores in Japan. In the past, she has covered songs very rapidly, sometimes uploading multiple videos in a day, and has so far sung about 350 solo covers and 80 collabs. This is partly due to the fact that she likes to cover some songs more than once. However, recently, she has slowed down and uploaded less frequently. She occasionally sings covers on other languages, such as Thai, English, and Finnish, which can be found on NND under the tag "Kanipan. Foreign Language Series" (かにぱん。異国の言葉シリーズ). She is able to speak English at a near-native levelNico Nico Pedia. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 30, 2009) # SUPER EURO SMASH Vol.1 (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on April 28, 2012) # SUPER EURO SMASH Vol.3 (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on April 27, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (Can't Beat Airman) -Short ver.- (2007.06.11) # "Airman ga Taosenai" (Can't Beat Airman) -Full ver.- (2007.06.15) # "Seisen to Shinigami" (Holy War and Death God) (Sound Horizon song) feat. Kanipan. and ISAZI (2008.06.10) # "Let's Go! Onmyouji" (Let's Go! Sorcerer) (2008.06.10) # "Cantarella" (2008.06.10) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Kumikyoku MOTHER" -retake- (2008.06.10) # "Suite NicoNicoVideo" -English remix ver.- (2008.06.10) # "A medley of masterpiece !!!" (2008.06.10) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" -retake- (2008.06.10) # "Airman ga Taosenai" (Can't Beat Airman) -retake- (2010.06.11) # "Ievan Polkka" -retake- feat. Kanipan. and rougetsu (2008.06.11) # "Hanamaru☆Sensation" (Kodomo no Jikan ED) (2008.06.11) # "Beyond the Bounds -ANUBIS Z.O.E-" -retake- (2008.06.11) # "Mori no Kinoko ni Goyoujin" (Beware the Forest Mushrooms) (Super Mario BGM) -retake- (2008.06.11) # "Saishuu Kichiku Imouto Flandre S." (Last Brutal Sister Flandre S.) -A cappella ver.- -retake- (2008.06.11) # "Kyouki no Yomiage Soft" (The Insane Reading Software) feat. Kanipan. and rougetsu (2008.06.12) # "Respect" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2008.06.12) # "Natsu wa Machine Gun" (Summer is a Machine Gun) (2008.06.12) # "Kumikyoku One Piece" (One Piece Medley) -retake 4- (2008.06.12) # "Enecon《✚｡ⒶⒷⒸ》Medley" (2008.06.12) # "Mega Mega Yukai" (Parody of Hare Hare Yukai) (2008.06.13) # "Velvet Room ni Ittara" (If I Enter the Velvet Room) (Persona 2 song) -retake- (2008.06.13) # "Geki! Teikoku Kageki Dan" (Sakura Taisen theme song) -retake- (2008.06.13) # "Ninton Reggae" (Sasuga no Sarutobi ED) (2008.06.13) # "Kanipan." -retake Full freedom ver.- (2008.06.13) # "Skullman Stage" (Mega Man 4 BGM) (2008.06.13) # "Henkai Gattai" -Freedom ver.- (2008.06.13) # "Special Live!" (KOTOKO song) (2008.06.13) # "Your Gravitation!" (2008.06.13) # "Smiles and Tears " (Mother 2 song) (2008.06.13) # "Nico sensation" (Parody of Mizuki Nana's "New Sensation") (2008.06.13) # "Ark" (Sound Horizon song) -retake- (2008.06.13) # "Princess Bride!" (iDOLM@STER song) (2008.06.13) # "Nee, ... Shiyouyo!!!" (2008.06.13) # "ELECTRICAL COMMUNICATION" (Mega Man 8 OP) (2008.06.13) # "Scarborough Fair " (2008.06.13) # "GreenSleeves" (2008.06.13) # "Puff" (2008.06.13) # "you were there" (ICO theme song) (2008.06.13) # "Haruka Naru Kokyou" (Distant Hometown) (Final Fantasy V BGM) (2008.06.13) # "Okkusenman" (Mega Man 2 BGM) -A capella retake- (2008.06.13) # "Banananana no Uta" (Super Donkey Kong BGM) (2008.06.13) # "Fuyu mo Machine Gun" (Winter is a Machine Gun Too) -Sped-up ver.- (2008.06.13) # "Fuyu mo Machine Gun" (Winter is a Machine Gun Too) (2008.06.13) # "Rockman ga Sono 1" (Mega Man BGM Medley Part 1) (2008.06.14) # "Rockman ga Sono 2" (Mega Man BGM Medley Part 2) (2008.06.14) # "Rockman ga Sono 3" (Mega Man BGM Medley Part 3) (2008.06.14) # "PC Game Medley" (2008.06.14) # "Aoi Tori" (iDOLM@STER song) (2008.06.16) # "Seishun ii Janaika" (Isn't Youth Great) (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu song) (2008.06.16) # "Kani no Fugue" -retake- (2008.06.16) # "J-Decker" (Yuusha Keisatsu J-Decker song) (2008.06.16) # "Popotan Kiss" (Dandelion Kiss) (Popotan OP) (2008.06.16) # "Monochrome Kanipan." (2008.06.16) # "Burning Like a Boiled-crab" (Parody of Burning Like a Volcano) (2008.06.16) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Agape" (UFO Princess Valkyrie song) -retake- (2008.06.16) # "Sho no Majuu" (Sound Horizon Song) (Beast of the Book) (2008.06.16) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2008.06.16) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Sakuran Bou Kiss!" (2008.06.16) # "God knows..." (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu insert song) -English ver.- (2008.06.17) # "Raijin no Keifu" (The Thunder God's Heritage) (Sound Horizon song) feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2008.06.17) # "Kimi ga Kureta Ano Hi" (The Day You Gave) (Chihara Minori song) (2008.06.17) # "Chocolate Philosophy" (GitaDora song) (2008.06.17) # "Kiken na Gold" (Yuusha Tokkyuu Might Gaine ED) (Dangerous Gold) (2008.06.17) # "Dancing Junk" (Super Monkeys song) -A capella ver.- (2008.06.17) # "Day Dream Generation" (Yu Yu Hakusho ED) -retake- (2008.06.17) # "Shihou Happou Hiji Deppou" (Rejection in All Directions) (Nintama Rantarou ED) (2008.06.17) # "Accha no Sekai wa Hocchicchi" (2008.06.17) # "Kaminazuki no Kani" (2008.06.18) # "RHYTHM EMOTION" (2008.06.19) # "Aoi Douwa" (Red Fairytale) (2008.06.19) # "SCATPAN" -Full ver.- (2008.06.19) # "Nasumie Dogonyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" (2008.06.19) # "Nanaten Yaoki☆Shijoushugi" (2008.06.19) # "Binetsu Go Tight!!" (2008.06.19) # "Itadakimanbo de, U!" (2008.06.20) # "Uzu wo Maitemita." (2008.06.20) # "Red Angel" (2008.06.20) # "Utaoka ni Ittara" (2008.06.21) # "Romasama" (2008.06.22) # "Koibito wo Uchiotoshita Hi" (The Day when I Shot down My Lover) (Sound Horizon song) (2008.06.22) # "Wily Stage" -Full ver.- (2008.06.22) # "Nico Nico Douga Monogatari" (2008.06.24) # "Colors" (2008.07.08) # "The end of 1000 years" -retake- (2008.07.19) # "Toki no Tabibito" (2008.07.20) # "Sorakakeru Tenma" (2008.07.20) # "My Ballad ~Nico Chuu kara no Message~" (My Ballad ~A message from Nico Headquarters~) (2008.07.20) # "Doukoku no Ame" (2008.07.20) # "Kanidarake no Mirai" (2008.07.20) # "Papan Pan to Battle da!" (2008.07.20) # "Auaua." (2008.07.20) # "Eien no Shounen" (2008.07.20) # "Natsuki ni Kerashi Kinuboshi sutefu Ama no Kaguyama" (2008.07.20) # "Saishuu Kichiku Danjo Kani" (2008.07.23) # "Kakou Kyoku Jigoku part1" -retake- (2008.07.25) # "Kakou Kyoku Jigoku part2" -retake- (2008.07.25) # "Kakou Kyoku Jigoku part3" -retake- (2008.07.25) # "Kakou Kyoku Jigoku part4" -retake- (2008.07.26) # "Kakou Kyoku Jigoku part5" -retake- (2008.07.27) # "Kakou Kyoku Jigoku part6" -retake- (2008.07.28) # "Tokimeki Overclock" (2008.08.01) # "Kumikyoku Kaiko" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2008.08.01) # "Danzai no Kani" (2008.08.04) # "Pawawa" (2008.08.08) # "Atsuku nare!!!!!!!11" (2008.08.09) # "Renai CHU！" (2008.08.10) # "San Kanihashi Mind" (2008.08.12) # "Kanimelldansen" -Remix- (2008.08.27) # "Princess Brave!" (2008.08.27) # "Miko miko douga (kani)" (2008.09.06) # "Nihongo de 5-banme ni Enekon Tsuyoikanipan" -retake- (2008.09.06) # "Loco Loco no Uta." (2008.09.07) # "は大変なコマンド入力とかします" (2008.09.07) # "Enemy Controlove masu!" (2008.09.07) # "患部で止まってすぐ入力～狂気の愛犬ロボてつ～" (2008.09.07) # "コマンド入力しなさいっ！" (2008.09.07) # "やってけ！コマンド入力やってみたかにぱん。" (2008.09.08) # "Kiiroi Enecon" (2008.09.08) # "Princess Enecon!" (2008.09.08) # "Kanipan. Shacho, Pankasu Kara Odenwa desu." (2008.09.08) # "城之内コマンドを入力してみたかにぱん。" (2008.09.08) # "E.M.コントローラーは(V)・∀・(V)の嫁" (2008.09.08) # "Space Kanipan Corporation 5" (2008.09.08) # "you were there -ICO- を歌ってみたかにぱん。(Full)" (2008.09.08) # "Ievan Polkka" -2008 ver.- feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2008.09.09) # "《✚｡ⒶⒷⒸ》＜B4U!" (2008.09.09) # "B4U!" (2008.09.09) # "Enekon a Kanipan. World" (2008.09.09) # "Final Killer Command" (2008.09.09) # "ビッグブリッジに行ったら(V)・∀・(V)がコマンド入力してた。" (2008.09.09) # "Eight Melodies (MOTHER)" (2008.09.13) # "StarDust" (Sound Horizon song) -retake- (2008.09.15) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Seishun Rocket" (2008.09.26) # "Yammani(V)・∀・(V)Yammani" (2008.10.05) # "WANTED!" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2008.10.05) # "Night・Of・Command・of・Kanipan." (Parody of Night of Nights) (2008.10.14) # "Kieru Mae ni" (2008.10.20) (Bulk upload on YT)' # "森之宮神療所" (2008.10.20) (Bulk upload on YT)'' # "Honjitsu Eigyouchuu" (2008.10.21) '''(Bulk upload on YT) # "FF「チョコボのテーマ」をオカニインコが歌ってみた" (2008.11.02) # "Da School Rap!" (2008.11.15) # "Eiyuu no Uta" (2008.11.18) # "【恋薬師】OPムービー「凛と咲きたり、乙女花」" (2008.11.24) # "【蟹フロ。】Track.01　ノーザンクラブ" (2008.11.26) # "【蟹フロ。】Track.02　ぱん・で・らいおん。" (2008.11.27) # "【蟹フロ。】Track.03　蟹座★午後九時Don't be late" (2008.11.28) # "Utae! Christmas~Jingle Bell~" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2008.12.23) # "螺旋蟹廊" (2008.12.24) # "【蟹フロ。】Track.04　Welcome To My PanCrab's Night！What 'bout my star？" (2009.01.03) # "walla" (2009.01.11) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Kani no You ni, Pan no You ni" -retake- (2009.01.18) # "ELECTRIKANI COMMUNIKANION" -2nd retake- (2009.01.19) # "【どや】桜坂（ＧＡＬ文字ver）歌ってみた" (2009.01.24) # "鋼のメシヤ" (2009.01.24) # "POLLYANNA~I Believe In You~" (MOTHER song) (2009.01.29) # "DQ3借りたらバグってたから実況する。５" (2009.02.01) # "ヒトカラブートキャにぱん。（まさかのその３）" (2009.02.05) # "過去曲（remix）地獄（改）　その９" (2009.02.06) # "過去曲（remix）地獄（改）　その８" (2009.02.06) # "過去曲（remix）地獄（改）　その７" (2009.02.06) # "Luvly,Merry-Go-Round　" (2009.02.14) # "ロマサガのバトル２に歌詞つけた。" (2009.02.14) # "過去曲（remix）地獄（改）　その１０" (2009.02.19) # "Roshin Yuukani" (Parody of Roshin Yuukai) (2009.03.06) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Kaninopan. no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-" (Parody of Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-) (2009.03.12) # "Akihaba-La(Ver.2009)" (2009.03.14) # "SCATPAN" -retake- (2009.03.15) # "ジェラートの丘に行ったら(V)・∀・(V)が歌ってた。" (2009.03.23) # "天城越え。" (2009.03.23) # "まっがーれ(V)すぺくたくる" (2009.04.14) # "KANI.EXE" (2009.04.16) # "Justice to Believe" (2009.04.18) # "NicoNico Meteor-Shower" -English ver.- (2009.04.24) # "Beyond the Bounds -ANUBIS Z.O.E- を歌ってみたかにぱん。（Ver.2009）" (2009.04.28) # "Cendrillon" feat. Kanipan. and Zenna (2009.05.04) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Lost Symphony" (2009.05.06) # "とキノコと５月病　- rawest forest -" (2009.05.08) # "Indojin no Shoushitsu" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2009.05.11) # "play the tragedy" (2009.06.17) (Bulk upload on YT) # "月下の決闘者" feat. Kanipan.and ISAZI (2009.06.21) # "Kanitarella" -KAITO key ver.- (Parody of Cantarella) (2009.06.22) # "Bread★Rock Shooter" (Parody of Black Rock★Shooter) -English ver.- (2009.06.22) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Double Lariat" -English ver.- (2009.06.22) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Kanio to Panderella." (Parody of Romeo to Cinderella) (2009.06.23) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Kanifumi" (Parody of Kagefumi) (2009.06.23) (Bulk upload on YT) # "Melt" Band remix ver.- (2009.06.23) (Bulk upload on YT) # "DayBread" (2009.06.23) (Bulk upload on YT) # "永久に続く五戦譜" (2009.06.23) (Bulk upload on YT) # "siGrE" (2009.06.23) (Bulk upload on YT) # "過去曲地獄　番外編" (2009.06.25) # "オラはにんきぱん。" (2009.07.04) # "Princess Bride!" -retake- (2009.07.11) # "Night of Nights" (Touhou) (2009.08.09) # "magnet" feat. Kanipan. and ISAZI (2009.08.11) # "magnet" feat. Kanipan. and Zenna (2009.08.11) # "Roshin Yuukani" (Parody of Roshin Yuukai) -retake- (2009.08.13) # "A THOUSAND DREAMERS" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2009.08.16) # "Kani no Uta" (Crab Song) (2009.09.03) # "Family" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2009.09.08) # "We Are!" -Band ver.- feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2009.09.09) # "Cyborg Kani-chan (+ Extra)" (2009.09.12) # "くちミューで億千万（Ver3.0）" (2009.09.16) # "隣に・・・" (2009.10.07) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (2009.10.13) # "Kaniomote Lovers" (2009.10.13) # "Toosenbo" (2009.10.20) # "SCATMAN'S WORLD" (2009.10.28) # "RESPECT!" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2009.11.08) # "冬もマシンガンを再翻訳してから叫んでみぱん。" (2009.12.08) # "帰ってこいよ！！！！！！！！！１１１" (2009.12.10) # "YOU ARE THE ONE" (2009.12.23) # "YOU ARE THE ONE" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2009.12.23) # "only my railgun" (2009.12.23) # "YATO　Omake no Omake" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2009.12.24) # "Noroi no Megani." (Parody of Noroi no Megane) (2009.12.25) # "Sand Scrapan." (Parody of Sand Scraper) (2009.12.25) # "速遅ラバーズ" (2009.12.28) # "Kimi wo Nosete/Tsurete (Pazuu ppokku)" (2010.01.03) # "Daydream Generation" (2010.01.06) # "No Life Queen" (Touhou) (2010.01.07) # "【せらマリオ】５分でわからなくなるワンピース" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2010.01.23) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (Bakemonogatari OP) (2010.02.09) # "Turudadada Lovers" (Parody of Uraomote Lovers) feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2010.02.12) # "HOLY LONELY LIGHT" feat. Magnetism (2010.02.14) # "Don't say Indy" (Parody of Don't Say Lazy) feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2010.02.14) # "Kanikoi." (2010.02.24) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (Parody) (2010.03.06) # "Hammer of Nights" (2010.03.11) # "Every-One Peace!" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2010.03.12) # "Kumikyoku ONE PIECE ~The Final-Edition~" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2010.03.31) # "Piecing Smiles" (Original) feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2010.04.01) # "【せらマリオ】５分でわからなくなるワンピース３" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2010.04.17) # "爆笑する砂鰐" (2010.04.18) # "Meiou" (Hades) (Sound Horizon song) feat. Kanipan.and ISAZI (2010.04.27) # "Kaniiro Alice." (Parody of Yamiiro Alice) (2010.05.01) # "【いさじ】我ら！ザコ敵ギャッキョーン【手描きPV】" (2010.05.18) # "ヒトカラブートキャにぱん。その５.４" (2010.05.21) # "ヒトカラブートキャにぱん。その５.３" (2010.05.21) # "ヒトカラブートキャにぱん。その５.２" (2010.05.21) # "ヒトカラブートキャにぱん。その５.１" (2010.05.21) # "ヒトカラブートキャにぱん。その５.６" (2010.05.22) # "ヒトカラブートキャにぱん。その５.５" (2010.05.22) # "エターナルフォースブリザード！相手は死ぬ！！" (2010.05.27) # "Ba" (2010.06.04) # "吹き替え（前）" (2010.06.04) # "南風歌ってみた" feat. Kanipan. and Nam Fung (2010.06.08) # "C6H4Cl2" (2010.06.14) # "Rein no Sekai" (World of Rein) (Sound Horizon song) -retake- (2010.06.17) # "【せらマリオ】５分でわからなくなるワンピース５" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2010.06.23) # "Piecing Smiles" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2010.06.23) # "吹き替え（後）" (2010.07.07) # "call my name" feat. Kanipan. and Nam Fung (2010.07.10) # "a tail of the wind" (2010.07.12) # "Anata ni kani wo Watashi ni Pan wo." (Parody of Anata ni Hana wo Watashi ni Uta wo) (2010.07.19) # "soundless voice" (2010.07.21) # "奥華子ＣＭナレーションしてみたかにぱん。" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2010.07.26) # "Iroha Uta" (2010.08.01) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Kanipan. and Zenna (2010.08.08) # "Endless, Sleepless Night" (Touhou) (2010.08.20) # "Rockman Kai" -Arrange ver.-(2010.08.23) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" (2010.08.27) # "Rolling Girl" -Tightson ver.- (2010.08.30) # "Gomu Gomu no Yukkuri no Sake" (2010.09.14) # "Binks no Sake" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2010.09.14) # "Binkusu no sake" (Bink's sake) feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2010.09.14) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" -Band ver.- (2010.09.17) # "真っ蟹誓い" (2010.09.19) # "Omotan" (2010.09.20) # "IN MY DREAM" (2010.09.27) # "Natsuzora Graffiti" (Summer Sky Graffiti) (Ikimono Gakari song) feat. Kanipan. and Nam Fung (2010.10.04) # "過去曲（remix）地獄　その１１" (2010.10.15) # "過去曲（remix）地獄　その１３" (2010.10.16) # "過去曲（remix）地獄　その１２" (2010.10.16) # "Nostalgia" (2010.11.05) # "m.o.v.e" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2010.11.06) # "浮舟" (2010.12.01) # "Матрёшка" (Matryoshka) (2010.12.08) # "T・R・Y" feat. Kanipan. and Nam Fung (2010.12.25) # "Jungle Fever" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2010.12.25) # "Nico Poi no Nico Poi ni Yoru Minna no Tame no Kanshasai" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2010.12.25) # "ココロオワル（2010Xmas）" (2010.12.25) # "Ta-lila～僕を見つけて～　歌ってみぱん。（改）" (2011.01.17) # "Inochi no Namae" (The Name of Life) (Spirited Away theme song) (2011.01.17) # "Tears Infection " (2011.01.19) # "諦メキラリ" (2011.01.21) # "ぱんとして裂く蟹の如く。" (2011.02.16) # "Konjiki Yasha" (2011.02.18) # "Yume ni Kata wa Nai Keredo" (Parody of Uta wa Katachi wa Nai keredo) feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2011.03.15) # "Yume ni Kata wa Nai Keredo -Answer-" (2011.03.31) # "A THOUSAND DREAMERS" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2011.04.01) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" -retake- (2011.04.14) # "CONNECT" (2011.04.14) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" -retake- (2011.04.24) # "おっさんホイホイ仕掛けてみた。" (2011.05.11) # "IMITATION BLACK" (2011.06.01) # "JEALOUSY" (2011.06.15) # "RAINBOW COLOR ～共生賛歌～" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2011.07.02) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) (2011.07.10) # "ダンスナンバーを共に　" (2011.07.12) # "Mugen no Trinity" (2011.07.20) # "Magia" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka☆Magica ED) feat. Kanipan. and Nam Fung (2011.07.27) # "Thought of the grass" (2011.07.29) # "蟹島パンナに檄！帝国華撃団を踊らせてみた。" (2011.08.04) # "Love DQN" (2011.08.05) # "低レベルの歌　" (2011.09.13) # "to U" (2011.09.21) # "勇気一つを共にしてみた" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2011.10.20) # "Bad Apple!!" (Touhou) (2011.10.21) # "Out of the Mirror" (2011.10.21) # "Out of the Mirror" feat. Kanipan. and Sanji no Omemayu (2011.10.22) # "Dou ni mo Tomaranakatta" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2011.10.22) # "Out of the Mirror" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2011.10.24) # "【どや】サウダージ（ＧＡＬ文字ver）歌ってみた" (2011.10.24) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Human Sacrifice Alice) feat. Kanipan., Dash and Kotane (2011.10.31) # "m.u." (2011.10.31) # "終末のミュートロギア　" (2011.11.01) # "Konjiki Yasha" -retake- (2011.11.01) # "Koi wo Hajimechatta" feat. kanipan.and Amemusu (2011.11.04) # "サウンドロゴることにした。" (2011.11.08) # "relations" feat. Kanipan. and Nam Fung (2011.11.25) # "Kani wo Hajimeyou." (2011.11.26) # "Ievan Polkka" -2011 ver.- feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2011.11.30) # "Little★Star" (2012.01.06) # "【一人模様替え】ハロハロナリヤンス音頭歌ってみた。【機能】" (2012.01.08) # "A.S.A.P" (2012.01.17) # "市場に行こう" (2012.01.17) # "億千万／　2億4千万の瞳　歌ってみぱん。　＼億千万／" (2012.01.18) # "Desire" (2012.01.18) # "Koibito wo Uchiotoshita Hi" (The Day When I Shot My Lover) (Sound Horizon song) (2012.01.20) # "明日もし君が壊れても　を" (2012.01.21) # "World's End・Dancehall" (2012.01.22) # "粉雪を歌ってみたが猛吹雪になった。" (2012.01.29) # "Geddan" (2012.02.02) # "Hanamaru☆Sensation" -retake- (2012.03.10) # "道に迷ってみぱん。" (2012.03.29) # "セーラー服と機関銃（夢の途中）" (2012.03.29) # "だ・れ・か！Romantic止・め・て！" (2012.04.05) # "THUNDERBIRD" (2012.04.06) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2012.04.15) # "コーラスが面倒臭い人のための超組曲" (2012.04.16) # "ROCKET DIVE" (2012.04.17) # "絶滅危惧種" (2012.04.24) # "Motteke! Arrabbiata" (parody of Motteke! Sailor Fuku) (2012.05.21) # "Jinja" (2012.05.22) # "Share the World" (2012.05.23) # "Scarborough Fair　を合唱してみぱん。(remix)" (2012.06.01) # "Greensleeves　を合唱してみぱん。(remix)" (2012.06.01) # "Red-reduction division-" (2012.06.01) # "Itsuka Kaeru Tokoro" (2012.06.06) # "Senbonzakura" (2012.06.07) # "4:33" (John Cage song) (2012.06.12) # "Nico nico Douga Chuudoku no Kata he Okuru Ikkyoku" (2012.07.21) # "仮面舞踏会歌ってみた　ｂｙ焼燃隊" (2012.07.28) # "宵月桜" (2012.08.12) # "天の笹舟" (2012.08.13) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wnderful Cat's Life) -Harmony part only- (2012.08.14) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wnderful Cat's Life) -GUMI part only- (2012.08.14) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wnderful Cat's Life) -Len part only- (2012.08.14) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wnderful Cat's Life) (2012.08.14) # "Friends (Rebecca)" (2012.08.24) # "緋色の風車" (Sound Horizon song) -retake- (2012.08.27) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.09.06) # "Tomodachi de Ii Kara" (2012.09.12) # "Kaiimono no Keongakubako" (Strange Music Box of Monsters) (2012.09.13) # "3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937510582097494459230781640628620899" (2012.10.05) # "Border" (2012.10.05) # "Boku no Sakebi" (2012.10.20) # "Lost Destination" (2012.10.23) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) (2012.11.02) # "それが大事を４行ずらして" (2012.11.11) # "Itan demo Anpanman" (2012.11.12) # "Sousei no Aquarion" (Sousei no Aquarion OP) (2012.11.26) # "Kaninopan. no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-" (Parody of Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-) -retake- (2012.11.26) # "真赤な誓いに合わせて英雄を歌えばアツくなるはずだった。" (2012.11.28) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.12.20) # "レッツゴー！陰陽師を歌ってみたとは限らない（Ver.2012Xmas）" (2012.12.21) # "Reggae of the Ninja Pig" (Tanaka Mayumi song) -retake- (2012.12.23) # "タイのPOPS　ぶっさば(บุษบา)　を歌ってみたかにぱん。（2012Xmas-3）" (2012.12.24) # "Kuenekon" (Parody of Rimokon) (2012.12.25) # "Cyber・Thunder・Cider" (2013.01.23) # "Uninstall" (Bokurano OP) (2013.01.24) # "Eiyuu" (Hero) (2013.01.25) # "ELECTRICAL COMMUNICATION" (Mega Man 8 OP) -retake- (2013.01.26) # CM Fanclub" (Parody of Yi Er Fanclub) (2013.02.04) # "Yuzurenai Negai" (2013.03.11) # "God only knows..." (2013.03.04) # "STEP (2013.03.11) # "Unyielding Wish" (Magical Knight Rayearth OP) (2013.03.11) # "Tori no Uta" (The Bird's Song) (2013.03.13) # "Perseus" (2013.03.16) }} Discography Gallery |Kanipan_senbonzakura.png|Kanipan. as seen in her cover of "Senbonzakura" |Kanipan shoushitsu RL.png|Kanipan. as seen in her dance cover of "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" }} Trivia * Instead of "Utattemita" (歌ってみた, lit. tried to sing), she puts "Utattemipan." (歌ってみぱん。). In addition, she likes to alter song titles to make puns involving crabs and/or bread in Japanese and English. * She has 2 accounts, one for uploading videos, and one exclusively for mylisting videos. External Links * Twitter * Blog * Mylists * pixiv * Article on Touhouwiki.net